


Seplastik Buah Jeruk

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Awkward (?), Gen, Human Scotland (Hetalia), Pirate England (Hetalia), agak Pirate!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ia seperti baru saja berbicara dengan seseorangyang sudah hidup lama sekali....





	Seplastik Buah Jeruk

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Mereka bertemu di bibir pantai.

Allistor berlari sekuat tenaga, di tangannya tergenggam kantong plastik berisi buah jeruk yang ia tanam sendiri di belakang rumahnya. Entah sudah matang atau belum, remaja itu berani yakin kalau di antara buah-buah ini ada yang belum benar-benar matang dan rasanya pasti akan asam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa mempercepat waktu, dan mendengar kabar bahwa kapal akan segera berangkat membuatnya cepat-cepat memanen semua jeruk di kebunnya.

Tidak perlu menunda lagi. Satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan apakah penelitiannya berhasil atau tidak adalah dengan melakukan eksperimen.

Kapal itu sebentar lagi akan berlabuh dan ia bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat perintah yang cukup keras namun tak tertangkap telinga—dan astaga, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memaksakan semesta yang tidak memberi kesempatan untuk berpihak padanya, tapi bertentangan sekali peringatan itu dengan dirinya yang berteriak, “Tunggu dulu!”

Sayup-sayup ia bisa melihat seseorang di dalam kapal itu menoleh, kemudian seseorang itu mengembalikan pandangan untuk meneruskan informasi itu kepada seluruh awak. Ada keheningan tiba-tiba yang ganjil, apalagi ketika Allistor sudah sampai bibir pantai dan nyaris seluruh awak berdiri di pinggir kapal, menatapnya.

Ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Mengerikan sekali, _para bajak laut ini_.

Hari mulai gelap, dan Allistor tahu apa makna perubahan cuaca itu benar-benar: ini saatnya orang-orang mengemas barang-barang jualan mereka, menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sesibuk apa pun itu, kemudian bergegas menuju rumah masing-masing. Dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan para bajak laut ini—mereka menaiki kapal, berlabuh ke tengah laut … yang menjadi tempat mereka pulang.

Landasan kapal diturunkan persis di hadapannya. Allistor menengadah, melihat satu-satunya orang yang persis berdiri tegak di ujung landasan.

O-oke.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu peraturan di dunia bajak laut, sial, seharusnya ia pelajari dulu! Sekarang bagaimana? Ia yang naik atau orang itu yang turun?

Orang itu yang turun.

Allistor menelan ludah. Orang ini pasti kaptennya. Atmosfernya mengintimidasi sekali, membuat kedua kaki dan tangannya gemetaran. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya seolah tidak ingin menurut begitu saja dengan apa yang ia kehendaki, ia bahkan tidak bisa memerintah kedua matanya untuk sekadar berpaling.

Orang itu memakai topi khas bajak laut seperti yang Allistor bayangkan—atau yang suka diilustrasikan orang-orang. Pakai penutup mata satu, dan Allistor hanya dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di sebelah matanya saja—mata yang berwarna hijau. Hijau, hijau _pekat_ , tatapannya tajam menghunus seperti pedang; tak tertembus.

“Ada urusan apa?”

Ayolah, katakan sesuatu. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak keluar suara apa pun.

Takut, takut, _takut_. Ia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi seburuk ini. Kapten bajak laut berdiri persis di hadapannya, dan di belakangnya ada kapal besar yang akan berlayar untuk merompak kapal-kapal yang lewat, berisi bajak laut-bajak laut lain yang berjejer di pinggir kapal, memandanginya.

Pandangan mata kapten bajak laut itu bergulir, menangkap kantong plastik di tangannya.

“Apa yang kaubawa itu?”

Allistor merasakan sebelah tangannya terangkat—jelas-jelas gemetaran, ia sendiri bisa lihat, betapa memalukannya—mengulurkan kantong plastik itu. “Ini … ini buah jeruk.”

Ia belum sempat melanjutkan, tetapi sang kapten telah menyambar kantong plastik itu dan melihat ke dalam isinya. Lalu memandangnya lagi. Astaga, astaga, tidak ada tempat baginya untuk lari, ia harus menjelaskan apa alasannya memberikan buah jeruk untuk cemilan para bajak laut ini.

“Saya dengar dari orang-orang. Kalian terserang sariawan selama berlabuh di laut.”

Kapten itu mengerutkan kening, seperti tidak puas. “Memang benar.”

Allistor tidak berani memandang mana pun. “Saya melakukan penelitian di universitas saya. Buah jeruk mengandung vitamin untuk mencegah sariawan.”

Selanjutnya adalah jeda.

Cukup lama.

Astaga, jeda ini terlampau lama.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya kapten kapal itu tiba-tiba, “kau berpikir kalau apabila anak buahku terserang sariawan, maka mereka tidak akan maksimal dalam membajak kapal? Memangnya sariawan adalah penyakit yang punya kekuatan sehebat itu sampai-sampai kau berpikir kalau dengan tidak terserangnya sariawan akan membantu—”

“Astagaastagaastaga tentu tidak begitu!” Allistor buru-buru mendongakkan kepala, jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali rasanya ia akan mati, kepalanya langsung menyetel alarm darurat. Nyawanya terancam! Ia dianggap meremehkan performa para bajak laut Inggris ini dengan berpikir bahwa mereka butuh obat untuk mencegah sariawan!

Kapten itu terdiam dengan aura mengerikan. “Aku belum selesai bicara.”

Sial, bertambah lagi alasannya untuk pantas mati! Ia menunduk cepat-cepat, badannya panas-dingin, merasakan kedua matanya basah. Sialsialsial, ia _menangis_ ….

Allistor bisa merasakan kalau kapten kapal itu membuka plastiknya dan mengambil sebuah jeruk yang ada di dalamnya. Mendekatkan ke wajah. Mengendusnya. Mengenali tanahnya.

“Kau orang Skotlandia?”

Bagaimana bisa dia _melakukan_ itu? Allistor menengadah, di antara rasa takut yang menekannya dari berbagai sisi, ia bisa juga menyelipkan rasa tidak percaya. Ayahnya seorang pekerja di ladang seumur hidupnya, berpindah-pindah lahan dari Inggris ke Skotlandia, kemudian mengajarkan beberapa hal seperti perbedaan suasana dan gaya hidup, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia menerima ilmu mengenai cara membedakan tanah di dua tempat itu.

“Kuterima jeruk-jeruk ini, anak buahku akan memakannya. Kembalilah pulang. Kau dari Skotlandia, ‘kan?”

Suaranya lirih sekali sampai-sampai rasanya tak terdengar. “Iya.”

Kemudian, sekilas, _sangat sekilas,_ Allistor bisa melihat senyum puas terulas di wajah perompak itu. “Heh, tebakanku benar.”

Menebak dari wilayah mana jeruk itu dipetik hanya dengan membauinya dan memprediksi aroma tanahnya jelas-jelas merupakan hal yang baru bagi Allistor. Ayahnya sekarang sudah tua, sangat berpengalaman dalam bidang pertanahan, tapi soal cara membedakannya? Hanya pembagian antara tanah subur dan tanah gersang saja yang Allistor terima.

Sang kapten berbalik, kembali ke kapalnya, dan papan landasan tertutup kembali. Kemudian kapal bajak laut itu berlabuh, meninggalkan Allistor dengan kesan campur-aduk, penuh rasa takut dan teka-teki.

Ia seperti baru saja berbicara dengan seseorang _yang_ _sudah hidup lama sekali …._

**Author's Note:**

> Jeruk sebagai buah mujarab untuk mencegah sariawan itu ditemukan oleh orang Edinburgh, Skotlandia. Waktu itu sariawan merupakan penyakit yang sangat mudah menyerang para bajak laut.


End file.
